


Ten Year Reunion

by TriplePirouette



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Skinny!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skinny!Steve and Peggy go to his Ten Year High School Reunion. Written For Steggy Week "Skinny!Steve"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Year Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t have any ideas (or time) for the Steggy Week “Skinny!Steve” prompt, so I took anon requests. Prompt: it's Steve's high school reunion and for the first time, he has a date (so proud)! His new girlfriend Peggy gladly accompanies him and everyone there can't believe she's actually his girl

 

Steve hadn’t felt as nervous as he did now since he stepped into Erskine’s damn machine. His hands were shaking, just a little, and there was sweat dripping down his back. He looked up at the double doors in front of him, the old gym, just beyond with a band inside and streamers and spiked punch that wasn’t illegal anymore because everyone was age.

 

It was his High School reunion, and he wasn’t even sure why he was here.

 

“What are you waiting for?” Peggy bumped his shoulder with hers, looking splendid in that bright red number she always kept in the back of her closet.

 

He smiled, holding his hand out to her. Her fingers slid into his, her hand slightly larger and very much stronger. “Just lost in thought, Pegs.”

 

Her smile was as breathtaking as ever. He still didn’t see what she saw in him. From the moment he tumbled out of that green monstrosity, not an inch bigger or better, she’d been by his side. She stuck with him through the tests and the depositions and the military quarantine before he was discharged, and when she was shipped across the Atlantic they exchanged letters every week. He always got hers on a Wednesday, his letter to her was in the mail by Thursday morning. He was waiting at the dock when she got off the boat, and they’d been inseparable ever since.

 

“Well, we should go in, don’t you think?” She reached over and straightened his tie with her free hand, brushing a stray lock of his fluffy blonde hair in place.

 

Steve took a deep breath, recalling each and every negative encounter with his peers, and nodded. “Right. Yeah.” He took a step forward. “You know, I got beat up in that hallway.”

 

“And stuffed into that locker, too, I suppose?” Peggy was being playful, a sly smile on her lips.

 

Steve pretended to look closer. “Actually, Davey Price used to like to shove me in the gym room lockers. They smelled worse.”

 

Peggy stopped them just before they got to the doors, the sound of the band filtering through the wood loudly. “We can turn around, pick up some dinner at the automat, and have a perfectly good night.” She grabbed Steve’s hand tight in both of her own, the small diamond chip on the fourth finger of her left hand catching his eye with the movement. “You’ve got nothing to prove to these people.”

 

Steve looked down at the engagement ring he’d saved months for, and still it wasn’t near anything she deserved. She never took it off, though, and that was the nly proof he had that the demons in his head telling him he wasn’t good enough were wrong. If Peggy Carter was going to marry him, there damn well must have been something good about him. “No, but I still want to go. Ok?”

 

“Alright, darling.” Peggy leaned down, kissing him softly. “You want to leave you just say the word and I’ll start to feel poorly.”

 

Steve laughed at her overacting as she put a hand to her head, turning her lips down in a horrendous frown. He just gave her a tug, reaching out and opening the gym door wide.

 

To say that he expected to see everyone just as they looked in high school would have been a lie, but he hadn’t expected to see the sight that met him. There were less men than women, and he was sure that the bulletin board plastered with lists and American Flags held the names of everyone in his class that had given their life overseas. The cheerleaders were still standing together, half of them married to the football and baseball players if he was matching the right faces to the right names. The athletes looked downtrodden, drinking whiskey and huddled together, some of the sporting the crutches and pinned sleeves of men that lost more than just time to the war.

 

Steve recognized them all, and even picked Bucky out from across the room. His best friend was on his way over, hauling one the girls he used to date behind him. At the very least they’d have a good night knowing Bucky was here. “They’re all staring,” Peggy mumbled, still standing tall and confident even though nearly every eye had turned toward the door.

 

“Yeah,” Steve whispered back. They’re all wondering what a gorgeous dame like you is doing with the guy they thought would die from an asthma attack in woodshop.”


End file.
